familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Joseph Norton II (1929-2011)
in Paramus, New Jersey ]] in Somerset, New Jersey]] James Joseph Norton II (1929-2011) Parents *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) *Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Siblings *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) *Vincent Gerard Norton (1923-2005) *John Burke Norton (1927) who died as an infant *Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934), who might have had an inherited metabolic disorder and suffered from failure to thrive, she never grew properly and died of pneumonia at age 4, one day after her birthday Education He attended Saint Peters College for his undergraduate degree then Seton Hall for his M.S. He then took an additional 60 credits of classes at Rutgers University and Columbia University. Obituary James J. Norton, 82 of South Amboy passed away on Thursday October 13, 2011 at home. Jim and his wife, Janet, moved to South Amboy in 2003. He lived most of his married life in Ridgefield, NJ where he taught physics at Ridgefield Memorial High School for many years. Jim started his teaching career in St. Joseph's in West New York and Snyder High School in Jersey City. He also taught in Dwight Morrow High School in Englewood. While living in Ridgefield, Jim was very active in the Heritage Players and the Leonia Theater Guild. His interest in science and ecology led to his being the first Recycling Coordinator in Ridgefield. He was also a Civil Defense Coordinator in Ridgefield. Prior to starting his teaching career Jim served in the United States Army for four years during the Korean Conflict. He is survived by his wife Janet; his loving children, Barry Norton and his wife, April, of Port St. Lucie, Florida; Brian Norton of Stuart, Florida; Jamie Kay DePasquale and her husband, Paul, of Matawan New Jersey; his brother Thomas Norton; nephews Richard and Kenneth and niece Kathy Esposito. Friends and former students are invited to join the family in a "Celebration of Jim's Life" being held on October 29, 2011 from 12:00pm to 4:000pm at the Morganville Volunteer Fire Department located at 78 Tennent Road, Morganville, NJ (just off Route 79). Memorial donations may be made to Special Olympics New York. Memories of James Joseph Norton said on January 17, 2010: "After 1939 my father started drinking more, after he started working fewer hours at the railroad. This was when they unionized and he started working 8 hours instead of 12 hours each day. He would also play handball in his spare time in the park. My father was also involved with Newsboy Moriarty. My dad rented the other unit in his two family house to Mrs. Kaiser for $40 a month and she counted the money and sorted the betting slips. I used to date Audrey Rickert and later she married my cousin the Langan. She worked as a teacher. I was an actor and singer for the Leonia Players that was run by Alan Alda. I was in the production of 1776, and Alan Alda said that my voice projected the best, that they could hear me all the way in the back of the theatre. I joined the military in 1948 and was an MP. I was always first in all my military classes. I was stationed on Governor's Island in New York City. In 1967, after the military I took physics classes at Columbia University and studied radiation. One of my professors was a Nobel Prize winner." Category:Non-SMW people articles